Unwanted memories
by Tskyli
Summary: deidara is haunted by memories that he cannot get rid of. Can Sasori help deidara get through his pain or will things get worse?this story contains yaoi Deidara x Sasori and a few scenes of Itachi X Deidara rated M for future scenes
1. Nightmare

HI tskyli here , this is my first ever fanfiction . last night the idea for this story popped in my head so i decided to write it down . Well i hope you enjoy it , and i look forward to reviews.

the characters of naruto do not belong to me , although like alot of people i wish they did .They belong to Masashi Kishimoto

If you dont like yaoi **DONT READ**

this is a SasorixDeidara fanfic but it also contains some ItachixDeidara

oh and sorry to those who may have started reading this story ,i had to fix it

* * *

"_No Itachi, STOP! Do not do this, it isn't right, UN!"_ I try to plead with him but he does not listen, he only responds with a simple 

"_I know"_

_I try to break loose from the bonds that chain me to where I am but it doesn't work._

_I look up to see his figure standing there in front of me in a room with no windows that is only lighted by candlelight. _

Only one door serves as the only exit from this place, but he has hidden the key to it allowing any chance of escape to rot away.

_This memory it haunts me._

_I know this is all a dream but why can I not wake up._

_WAKE UP I scream in my head WAKE UP. _

_However, the nightmare continues._

_I watch in horror and he begins to strip all articles of clothing off him._

" _Why Itachi, Why do you do this un?"_

_I begin to cry. I want to know the answer. I want to know his answer. Why he is doing this. What compels him to do this? _

" _I have my reasons Deidara"_

_Hearing him say my name in such a deadly tone sends cold, unwanted shivers down my spine._

_He moves on top of me and I begin to struggle to get him off, but he is much stronger. _

_I gasp in horror at what he does next. _

_Its just as I feared. He begins to strip me of my clothing while leaving a trail of butterfly kisses and little bites down my neck all the way to my abdomen._

" _GET OFF ME, GET OFF, GET OFF ME UN!" I scream._

_Just then, I feel someone shaking me and calling my name._

" Deidara! Deidara wake up"

I awake only to find that it's dark. I begin to panic thinking I'm still stuck in my dream.

I look around only to come face to face with Sasori, my partner.

I gasp in relief and much to my dismay I find myself crying.

**Sasori's POV**

" Its ok Deidara it was only a nightmare"

What is he crying about? What kind of nightmare was this that would cause him to yell in sleep and cause him to begin crying when he wakes up?

I wipe the hair out of his eyes and wipe his tears away. He was in a cold sweat also. What kind of nightmare would do this much to him?

**Deidara's POV**

I wish I could just forget this awful memory. I wish I could forget.

I look up when I feel Sasori's hand brush away my hair from my face and wipe away my tears.

His hand feels so warm and kind. Wait why is he being so nice. Never mind id rather let this moment last.

It feels so nice.

**Normal POV**

" Deidara can you tell me what happened in your dream" Sasori asked concerned.

Deidara shook his head violently.

" Its ok you don't have to tell me right now." Deidara then began to cry again and Sasori pulled him close.

" Come now " Sasori said in a gentle tone " lets go back to bed "

Deidara simply nodded and climbed back under the covers. Sasori tucked him in and turned away to go to his own bed.

"Sasori danna " Deidara asked quietly while grabbing onto the sleeve of Sasori's shirt.

Sasori turned around wonder what his blonde partner was about to ask.

" Will you sleep with me?"

This question left Sasori in a state of shock and caused him to blush.

Deidara then realized what he had just said as his face turned a bright crimson red.

" N-not in that way, un …" he said while trying to cover up the embarrassment.

" Just, well stay by my side tonight"

Sasori nodded his head and climbed under the covers with Deidara.

" Good night Sasori danna" Deidara said sleepily as he snuggled closer to his wooden partner.

" Good night Deidara"

* * *

well that was my first chapter 

and i hope you liked it

oh and sorry if it was to much fluff in the end and sasori's OOC

he will only be acting like this for only a few chapters that require mush


	2. good morning

I am terribly sorry to everyone that I have not updated my story in such a long time.

My parents took me on a 10-day vacation and I went to an anime convention right after that. Well no more delay, and just to make it up to you guys, I will write two chapters before the end of this week, maybe 3, and hopefully I can make them longer.

* * *

Sasori awoke to a sleeping Deidara, who had an arm wrapped protectively around his chest. The instant he saw Deidara's sleeping face he turned his head away and blushed immensely. 

Sasori then decided to slide out of bed, careful not to wake his sleeping partner up.

Sasori walked over to Deidara's window and sat down.

The Akatsuki base was large and could easily fit as many people as it did.

The leader's room was at the west end of the house and flower's (un-named member) was at the east. The Akatsuki members rooms were joined together only by the bathroom located in the middle of the room. This is why Sasori could hear Deidara's screams last night, but he was surprised that Hidan did not hear Deidara, for his room was right next-door.

" Sasori- danna"

Sasori turned around to see a half awake Deidara looking at him.

" What is it Deidara" Sasori said in his normally cold tone, which made Deidara shudder. " Oh, nothing" Deidara said looking back down at his pillow.

" Well get up, its 8:30 in the morning"

" Un" Deidara said while nodding in agreement and lifting himself out of bed.

Deidara pulled his shirt up over his head when he noticed Sasori was still in the room staring out the window.

" Uhhh Sasori danna do you mind leaving for just a minute while I change, un"

Sasori quickly turned around to see a shirtless Deidara and instantly his face turned crimson red.

" Danna what's wrong!" Deidara said rushing over to Sasori " your face is all red"

Deidara then put his forehead's against Sasori's.

" Thank god, your not hot or anything so its not a fever" Deidara said while slumping down on the floor with his legs crossed.

"Deidara you idiot! I'm a puppet I cant get sick!" and with that Sasori left the room and shut the door to his room.

"I wonder what's with him"

Sasori's room

Sasori slumped down to the floor with his back against his door

"What the hell came over me in there"

He said while slapping his forehead.

_" I can't believe that … just seeing Deidara like that … would cause me to act like that"_

Sasori took his hand off his forehead and looked at it.

_" I'm a puppet a fucking puppet I'm not supposed to have any emotion"_

Sasori then slowly stood up.

" I need to calm down"

He said while staring at the door.

A small knock then came from the door and Sasori opened it slowly to see Deidara in a dark brown muscle shirt and jeans with a black belt and his hair in its normal fashion.

" Deidara why are you dressed like that"

" Today's our day off, so I wanted to dress in something that's comfortable on me and stylish at the same time instead of my normal outfit I wear."

Sasori was a bit shocked at this, for one he had forgot that the Akatsuki had the day off , for two he wasn't used to seeing Deidara in this kind of clothing , but it looked really good on him and made him look less feminine.

" Come on Sasori danna, I told Hidan and Kazuku to meet up with us today to have a bit of fun and have a bit more of a normal life than the s-ranked criminal ninja life we are all used to"

Sasori grunted and then closed the door on Deidara.

"DANNA COME ON IT WILL BE FUN"

After a few minutes of Deidara's pleading with Sasori, Sasori stepped out of his room wearing a normal black sleveless shirt ,a dark pairof jeans, a studded collar and a wristband . **( i did originally have him wear a dress shirt with a jacket and a tie but i decided to change it )**

" WOW you look awesome Sasori danna, now come on let's go" Deidara said while grabbing Sasori's hand and dragging him out the door.

* * *

Thankyou to all those who added this story to thier favs list,and to all those who reviewed , i felt so happy to see your responses to my story ,and i loves the idea of deidara hugging sasori at night so i used it . If you have any ideas you would like to see in this story just let me know in a review or message me on my email and i will be happy to add them to my story. 

-Tskyli


	3. missing partners

hey everyone Tskyli here , brining you chapter 3 of unwanted memories

all i can say is that im proud of all the reviews and favorites this story brought in

so to honor those people who love my story

i am giving you a chance to have your own idea be put into a chapter of this book

ill tell you more at the end of this chapter though

* * *

_ " Today couldn't get any worse,"_ Sasori thought as his blonde partner dragged him to the ticket entrance of a very large fair ground as Hidan and kazuku followed behind them.

Sasori hoped that this day off would be somewhat relaxing and enjoyable, Deidara and Hidan had thought otherwise.

They both wanted to have to have some fun, but even Hidan was a bit unsure about having that fun at such a large fair.

At first kazuku had rejected to the idea of having any fun at all today complaining it would cost too much precious money that should not be wasted. So upon arriving at the fair ground in a small village on the border of iwagakure and kazuku began to curse under his breath while stopping in his tracks and refusing to pay, due to the fact he was the only one with the money to get in, the others had only pocket money to spend from missions they went on. Finally, it was Deidara who convinced kazuku that it would be fun, and that kazuku could always pickpocket unsuspecting tourists, making a ton of money.

When they got in, they had all agreed to stay together and not get lost.

However this didn't work out as planed for the first person to stray away from the pack was Deidara, in the desire to ride an enormous roller coaster that had several loops and big explosions, while going at a very fast rate.

The others however did not notice the missing blonde. Kazuku and Sasori were busy talking about some nonsense that Hidan had no clue about, which easily bored the silver haired priest. Upon listening to the conversation for five minutes, hidan's gaze was quickly averted to a weapon stand, which he stopped to view a few weapons.

Hidan's eyes sparkled as he saw a large shinning black metal rod that was used to impale enemies with and smiled.

After finishing their conversation on what the Akatsuki leaders mission was for after the day off they were getting , kazuku and Sasori began to talk about their partners , mainly how idiotic they can both be at times , but to a surprise they didn't hear Hidan cursing them out or Deidara whining . Kazuku and Sasori both turned around to find their partners were missing much to their dismay.

" Dammit Deidara where did you go to now" Sasori said in anger with a very faint hint of worry in his voice. He knew Deidara was probably was off having fun on one of the rides, but he was a bit worried that Deidara might run into someone and get in a bit of trouble, maybe even Itachi **(DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN XD)**

Kazuku however was cursing under his breath trying to hold back from screaming to the world how much his partner was an idiot for leaving and how much he hated how he did this, he wouldn't be surprised if he found Hidan killing another innocent victim and claiming that he was " sacrificing them to Jashin-sama".

" We should split up and find our partners then meet up at the ticket stand in the front of the park, even if we have to drag them here" Sasori said, slightly amused at the thought of Deidara being controlled and forced by Sasori's chakra stings to the entrance, and Hidan being held up in the air thrashing trying to get free from kazuku's tentacles.

And so they set off to find their missing partners.

* * *

hiya

thats the end of chapter 3 ,chapter 4 is comming soon and i mean REALLY SOON. I'm working on it as we speak

i will deffnatley have it up this week

anywhos i am holding a contest for the best ideas for the following chapters to come

the winner will recieve a drawing done by me of sasori and deidara drawn how ever the user may request , and their idea put into chapter 5. oh and to make the readers who are wondering WHERES THE YAOI SCENE dont worry i havent forgot , it will come soon , im hoping to make it chapter 6.

oh and yes

STORY SPOILER ALERT: another itachi and deidara rape scene will occur , this will allow and opening to prove he can be a good danna , in more ways than one SO STAY TUNED

-Tskyli

deidara: WTF IM GETTING RAPED AGAIN hmmm TT

sasori: there there it wont be that bad , wont it tskyli glares

deidara: sniff

tskyli: -sigh- no it wont , sasori will save you and become your prince in shining armor

sasori: O.o

deidara: YAY THANKYOU DANNA glomps sasori danna

tskyli: ok we are done here with this chapter


	4. The game of lost and found

hey everyone Tskyli here , brining you chapter 4 of unwanted memories

ENJOY

* * *

When Deidara got off the roller coaster after riding it for the third time he decided to go find the others figuring he had been gone for a while and they might be worried about him. Sasori danna was probably starting to get pissed off at him and would have his head later, but after a half hour of searching he was beginning to doubt he would find the group soon. He looked at the sky and sighed as he began to turn around and walk, only to bump into someone and fall flat on his ass. 

Deidara stood up and rubbed his behind to try to make the pain go away when he noticed whom he bumped into.

It was none other than kazuku, but to his surprise, kazuku was not with the others.

Kazuku only stared darkly at Deidara.

" Deidara" he said in a cold tone causing a slight shiver to run down Deidara's back.

" Sasori is looking for you everywhere, and by the way have you seen that bastard Hidan, he ran off also"

Deidara shook his head no and kazuku began mumbling under his breath. Deidara felt the air began to chill and darken around kazuku as kazuku cursed and plotted out plans on how Hidan was going to pay as soon as he found him.

This was when Deidara took his leave before he to was caught among kazuku's wrath.

When he believed himself to be far away from kazuku, his stomach rumbled as he passed a food stand. Deidara choose not to ignore his hunger, walked up to the food line, and waited for his turn. When Deidara got up to, the cashier whom he noticed was a somewhat chubby lady in her thirties with red curly hair tied up in a messy bun, chewing bubble gum and filing her nails.

"How might I help ya Hun?" the lady asked as she kept on filing her nails.

" Yeah …" Deidara said in disgust as he watched the woman. " can I get a corn dog with fries and a large soda?"

"MARGE " the lady screamed to the back of the stand at the other woman who was making the food on the menu " I NEED A NUMBAH 8 COMBO, STAT"

The other woman put the meal on the cashiers counter while the red headed woman rang up Deidara's order.

" That'll be $7.95 sugar," she said as Deidara took out a ten-dollar bill.

When he got his change back, Deidara got his food, walked over to a bench, and sat down.

He began to eat some of his fries when someone cleared their voice behind where he was sitting, startling him.

" Hey pretty lady how's it going"

This infuriated Deidara "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A – HIDAN?!?!?!?!?!"

He said as he turned around to see Hidan resting an arm on the bench smirking at him.

Hidan stood up, walked around to the other side of the bench, and plopped down next to Deidara while stealing a few fries.

" I was just kidding, sheesh Deidara" he said while stealing a few more fries and eating them.

" You know I hate that, AND WOULD YOU QUIT STEALING MY FOOD"

When Hidan finally stopped Deidara decided to eat his corndog. As he took the first bite Hidan just watched in slow motion as Deidara put the corndog to his some-what feminine lips and parted his mouth while putting the corn dog inside then finally biting down on it.

This having only been a second or two seemed like forever to Hidan, and he did not notice the little trail of blood that ran down from his nose. Deidara however did notice when he turned to face Hidan again.

"Hidan you know your bleeding" Deidara said as he took his napkin and pressed it to hidan's nose.

This caused Hidan to snap back from whatever fantasy land he was in and come back to reality as he now held the napkin to his nose while Deidara finished his food and then got up to throw away his trash.

Hidan also got up and followed behind Deidara, throwing away the napkin when his nose stopped loosing blood.

" Deidara, why don't you and me go on a few rides together." Hidan asked

Deidara shook his head no.

" I have to go find Sasori danna, he is probably pissed off at me."

-Sasori's pov-

" Ahhhhhhh where the hell is he, Deidara has been gone for over an hour now" Sasori thought frantically as he searched all over the park.

" I don't want him alone, he might get hurt, and whatever Itachi did to make Deidara scream his name in fear during the nightmare makes me worry even more"

-Ooooooooookkkkk back to Hidan and Deidara –

"Besides, kazuku is looking for you also Hidan '

"Forget them Deidara" Hidan said as he grabbed Deidara's wrist before Deidara could walk away "lets just have our own fun, if you know what I mean "

This pissed off Deidara as he swung at Hidan right cheek forcing Hidan to let go, and then storming off leaving Hidan in a dizzy and confused state while Deidara went to search for Sasori.

-30 minutes later-

Deidara finally found Sasori and winced as Sasori yelled at him, but strangely, it was in a worried tone.

Kazuku also caught Hidan who was still a bit dazed and confused, the ex-sand village and ex-water fall village decided to take their partners home.

Deidara didn't mind this though, he was kind of happy the day was over, Hidan however was saying every single curse word in the English dictionary all at once.

* * *

hiya 

thats the end of chapter 4 ,chapter 5 is comming soon and i mean REALLY SOON. I'm working on it right now XD.( my ideas for this story have blossomed huge while i sit in my classes at school , bored to death.)

i will have it up , hopefully next week

-tskyli


	5. Memories Relived

"Please stop " Deidara mumbled as he tossed and turned in the bed.

He had been going on like this for a good half hour now and this was irritating a certain black haired Uchiha who had been watching him.

**_-SMACK-_**

Itachi slapped Deidara across the cheek causing the blonde to panic and awake at full alert seeing Itachi sitting right next to him.

When Deidara realized where he was he began to panic and try to get up but found he could not move. The source of his limited mobility, shackles.

Deidara was in Itachi's room chained up to the Uchiha's bed, naked.

He tried to lift himself up but soon was pushed down back onto the bed being forced into a kiss by the Uchiha.

Deidara's nightmare was coming back to him; he was going to be raped.

He felt Itachi's tongue forcefully part open his mouth and plunge in, exploring everything in his mouth from the back of his mouth to his teeth.

Tears streamlined down Deidara's face, as he felt helpless at the intruder in his mouth and was relieved when Itachi pulled away. However, his relief did not last for long as a smirk crawled across Itachi's lips.

" So nice of you to be joining tonight Deidara, and welcome back, of course its not just me and you alone tonight, we have a visitor among us"

Hidan stepped out into Deidara's view and walked over and sat down on the opposite side of Deidara , ' what did I ever do to deserve this treatmen-' this thought was soon interrupted as Deidara felt Hidan's tongue lick away his tears, causing shivers to go down his back and more tears to flow.

" You look so fucking cute chained to the bed like that dei-kun" Hidan said as he straddled the blonde.

"Hidan you can go first, I'll sit back and video tape this for a while, then its my turn." Itachi said as he grabbed the video camera off his night stand and a small black piece of cloth

"WHAT N-N-NO YOU CANT DO THIS"

"Unfortunately for you Deidara, you don't have a say in this "

Itachi said as he turned back around and tied the black cloth around Deidara's mouth, gagging the poor blonde in the process then walking away to sit in a chair and began recording.

Deidara tried to scream but it turned out to be muffles.

" Now you cant say anything while we have our little fun" Hidan said as he began to remove his own clothing while trailing his tongue al the way down to Deidara's already exposed member , occasionally nipping and leaving marks down Deidara's torso.

When Hidan reached his prize he began to nip at the tip of Deidara's member and lick a circle around the top causing Deidara's erection to rise up, which was exactly what Hidan wanted and Hidan began to suck , causing Deidara to whimper in fear a bit of pleasure.

After Hidan decided that he was being to soft on the blond he positioned himself so that his own erection was lined up with Deidara's entrance and then thrusted himself inside Deidara wincing at how tight Deidara's ass was .

" Holy fucking Jashin Deidara, how the hell are you so damn tight, I was sure that Itachi would have loosened you up by now. He looked only for a split second to see Deidara with his eyes closed tight and tears running down his face as his sobs and moaning were muffled by the cloth in his mouth.

Suddenly a wave of guilt struck through Hidan and he removed his erection from Deidara's entrance and slid off Deidara.

" I guess that means it's my turn " Itachi said getting up and straddling Deidara, continuing where Hidan left off and just plunging himself straight into Deidara and thrusting .

Deidara cried out in pain and Hidan turned away and refused to watch.

This continued for a while until Deidara struggled and finally was free of the cloth that muffled his screams.

He yelled so loud for the first person he could think of that would help him before passing out.

" SASORI-DANNA"

While in his room Sasori awoke to Deidara's screams and rushed into Deidara's room finding that the blonde was missing, he then headed toward the sound and slammed open the door to Itachi's room to find Deidara cuffed to the bed passed out.

he looked around for the culprits and found Itachi shutting off his video camera and taking out a small tape from it , Hidan was in the chair next to him with his arms under his head and what seemed to be crying a little.

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM"

Itachi tossed Sasori the tape and the keys to the shackles and simply said.

" Watch that tape if you want to know , now get him out of here"

* * *

I am so sorry it took me so long to update. 

ive had the hugest writers block

and not to mention im struggling with school

well i hope you enjoyed this chapter

-Tskyli


	6. Feeling revealed

_"Unfortunately for you Deidara, you don't have a say in this"_

Deidara shot up in bed and groggily looked around to see where he was.

He was surprised to find that he was in his own bed with his pajamas on.

But how did he get there? He was sure that he passed out in Itachi's room.

Itachi's room…. That is where it all happened.

Deidara curled up into a fetal position and looked down toward his bed.

He remembered it all , a fresh new nightmare that was in his mind something that had left a fresh wound.

He looked up to see the door that connected his and Sasori's room was open and turned around to see Sasori sitting on his windowsill again.

Sasori turned to see Deidara sitting up in his bed staring at him, Sasori stared back.

They both looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes before Deidara broke the silence.

"Danna…. did… Were you the one who brought me back to my room"

Sasori simply nodded a yes to Deidara's question and Deidara looked back down toward his bed.

'His danna saw him, he saw what happened to him, something he never wanted his danna to see'  
Sasori stood up and sat down at the edge of Deidara's bed. Deidara looked up at him and their gaze locked once again.

" Deidara, h-how. How long has that been happening, how many times has Itachi done that to you before"

Deidara's gaze drifted back downward toward the bed.

"Answer me please Deidara"

Deidara shook his head no as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"God dammit Deidara answer me"

Deidara tensed up and simply said.

"No"

"How many times has he done this to you, answer me Deidara" Sasori's voice rose in anger.

" ITS NONE OF YOU BUISNESS" Deidara shouted at him then buried his head in his lap.

"DAMMIT DEIDARA THIS IS SERIOUS, HOW MANY TIMES HAS HE DONE THIS"

"I SAID IT'S NONE OF YOU FUCKING BUISNESS"

"IT IS MY BUISNESS, IM YOUR PARTNER"

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP" Deidara said as he buried his face in his hands and shook his head.

Sasori then grabbed Deidara's wrists and pinned him to the bed.

"Deidara tell me right now , how many times has this happened"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANNA KN-"

Before Deidara could finish, he was interrupted by Sasori kissing him softly, thus shocking the blonde.

A few seconds later Sasori pulled away and his gaze met with that of Deidara's confused one.

"D-danna" Deidara said in confused.

"Deidara, the reason I want to know is because I care about you. I can't stand to see you hurt inside"  
Deidara's face became flushed as Sasori pulled away and got off the blonde to sit back at the edge of the bed.

Deidara sat back up.

"D-Danna I didn't know"

" Please Deidara, how many times has this happened" Sasori said looking away avoiding Deidara's gaze and stared at the floor.

What Deidara said next made him wince in pain.

" Six, its happened six times" Deidara said staring back at the bed.

" I-I should have known, all those times, I should have realized it sooner" Sasori said in sorrow and frustration.

Deidara looked up, then leaned over, touched Sasori's cheek, and gently turned Sasori's head to meet his gaze.

" Danna, there is nothing you can do about it now"

" I should have been there for you, IM YOUR GOD DAMNED PARTNER I SHOULD HAVE SAVED YOU" Sasori said in a hurt tone." I wasn't there for you , I should have protected you from him"

Deidara then kissed Sasori gently on the lips then pulled away.

"danna you're here with me now and that's all that matters" Deidara said before kissing Sasori again but with more passion. Deidara wrapped his arms around the back of Sasori's head and Deidara combed his fingers through Sasori's hair.

Sasori's arms wrapped themselves gently around Deidara's waist as Sasori pulled Deidara into a passionate embrace.

Deidara then felt Sasori's tongue poke coyly at Deidara's lips asking for entrance and Deidara accepted allowing Sasori's tongue to enter his mouth and explore.

They broke away after a few minutes only to catch a quick breath before kissing each other as the passion became fiercer as they began to kiss each other hungrily.

Sasori gently laid Deidara down on the bed and straddled on top of him.

Deidara began to unbutton Sasori's top and then felt up Sasori's wooden chest.

Sasori was thanking god for whatever still gave him the ability to feel. Sasori removed the unbuttoned shirt and began to unbutton the top of Deidara's pajama top.

Deidara arched his back and allowed Sasori to slide the shirt off him and throw it on the ground.

Deidara then began to unbutton Sasori's pants and Sasori did the same. When they were down to nothing but their boxers Sasori pulled.

"Deidara are you sure you want to do this" Deidara nodded yes at his question and Sasori kissed him again, and they both stripped themselves of their boxers.

Sasori then trailed down Deidara's chest and abdomen-leaving butterfly kisses all the way down to Deidara's slightly erected member and kissed the top before putting it into his mouth and slowly sucking on it.

Deidara arched his back in pleasure as Sasori did this and gripped onto Sasori's hair and moaned. Sasori's tongue gently massaged Deidara's now fully erected member and Sasori occasionally nipped at the top of his member.

"AH… DANNA IM GONNA CUM " Deidara said before he released into Sasori's mouth.

Sasori swallowed the substance greedily and moved back up so that their gaze met again before Deidara licked the small amount of his own cum off Sasori's lips before kissing him again. Their tongues danced around each other in Deidara's mouth and then Sasori pulled away.

Deidara took Sasori's hand and watched in pure ecstasy as Deidara began to suck on three of Sasori's fingers fully lubricating them before Sasori took them out of Deidara's mouth. Sasori stuck one finger in Deidara's entrance and slowly pulled it in and out, he stuck the other in gently finger fucking Deidara before he stuck the last finger in. he began to scissor his fingers inside of Deidara slowly stretching Deidara's insides. He did this for a few minutes and Deidara moaned when Sasori hit his sweet spot and wrapped his arms around Sasori's back.

Now that Deidara was fully lubricated Sasori positioned himself at Deidara's entrance and then thrusted in causing the blonde to moan in slight pain in pleasure. Sasori wait as he adjusted before thrusting inside of Deidara repeatedly causing Deidara to moan out in pleasure. Deidara became fully erected again and cried out in pure pleasure and ecstasy as Sasori began to hit his sweet spot repeatedly digging into Sasori's wooden back.

Sasori thanked whatever gods above for him keeping the lower part of his body in his head and moaned as he was beginning to reach his climax.

Deidara came again causing his seed to cover all over both his and Sasori's stomachs.

Sasori continued to thrust until he to came to his climax and came inside of Deidara before he pulled out of the blonde and lied down next to his partner.

They both lay there panting before Sasori brushed a small strand of hair out of Deidara's face.

" I love you danna "Deidara said as he scooted closer to Sasori.

"I love you to Deidara" Sasori said while pulling Deidara into an embrace before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

In a few hours they both would have to wake up, clean up and get ready for their mission.

* * *

YAY I finally got to the sasoxdei yaoi scene -does a little dance- 

Deidara: -hugs Sasori-

Sasori:-blushes-

Itachi: DAMN YOU SASORI

Me , Deidara , Sasori: -stares at Itachi in shock-

Itachi:-glares-

Me: -pushes Itachi of to the side-

Itachi: HOW DARE YOU PUSH ME WOMAN

me: -duct tapes Itachi's mouth -

ANYWAY, stay tuned for the next chapter and see what i have in store for you

-Tskyli


	7. The Mission

" THIS DAY COULDN'T GET ANY BETTER " Deidara said in bliss as he walked with a little bounce in his step. This however ticked off a certain red head to some extent. However, he knew why Deidara was happy and he could not blame the blonde. Today was their mission; Pein had told them that they needed to get to the small city on that bordered the hidden village in the grass, and the report in. They had set off as soon as possible and almost to the village thanks to Deidara's clay bird. When they saw the small village in their sights they had both decided to walk the rest of the way and get situated at a hotel, so now they were walking to the village.

When they were close to the village borders Sasori stopped and grabbed Deidara by the hand.

" Deidara we cant go in there looking like this, we need disguises"

Deidara nodded and did a few hand signs and in a puff of smoke he transformed into a girl wearing a white corset top with a black jacket over it and a dark gray skirt , black knee high boots, and a black belt . His hair was fashioned the same way it always was except for a black and white bow that replaced his hair tie.

Sasori simply changed into a slightly taller version of himself with a black muscle shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

Deidara fiddled around with the skirt and kept pulling it down.

" Deidara if you pull that skirt down any lower it will fall down to your ankles."

" I know danna but I don't see how girls can wear skirts"

"Lets just go"

" Ok danna " Deidara said as he took a few steps forward before he stumbled and fell flat on his face. Sasori shook his head then picked his blonde partner up off the ground and brushed him off.

" Come on you klutz"

When Deidara and Sasori got in the small village and got a hotel they quickly dispelled the Jutsu and used the astral projection technique to contact Pein.

" What is it" Pein said when Sasori's and Deidara's projections appeared

" Sir we have just arrived in the village and we are awaiting further orders" Sasori said as Deidara just stayed quiet.

" I see, good … well what I want you to do now is to wait for the package to arrive that kazuku sent to you , I want you two to kill the Feudal lord who lives in this village , he is in the way of our goal , that is all"

" yes sir" Deidara and Sasori both said before they left.

Deidara and Sasori both decided to wait for the package in their room. The package arrive for them later on in the day and attached to it was a note.

Sasori picked the note up and read it aloud as Deidara began to rip open the package to get to the contents inside.

" Your mission is to kill the Feudal lord on an assassination mission, one of you will dress up in the kimono and act like the daughter of the feudal lord of amegakure who has " Your mission is to kill the Feudal lord on an assassination mission, one of you will dress up in the kimono and act like the daughter of the feudal lord of amegakure , whom has come to discuss peace between the two villages and to form an alliance the other will dress as the guard and protector. You may kill the lord however you wish."

Sasori said reading the contents of the letter out loud.

"Did you hear that Deidara?"

Sasori said turning to his partner who was holding the pink kimono up to his body checking it out.

" Does this kimono make me look fat danna?"

Sasori shook his head in disproval.

" lets just get to bed"

he said plopping down on the one bed that the hotel owner gave them because she thought they were a couple .

"oh well, at least we know who is dressing up as the girl" Sasori thought

* * *

YAY IM NO LONGER GROUNDED AND I GOT CHAPTER 7 DONE

Well I got to get off now

-Tskyli


	8. Criminals in disguise

" Damn this morning light" Sasori said as he blocked the sun from his eyes in order to wake up and adjust to the light.

When he sat up in bed, he heard a small groan and turned to see his blonde partner asleep with his arm wrapped around the red heads waist.

One part of Sasori's mind wanted to shove Deidara off the bed and wake him up, another wanted to just let him sleep, but Sasori knew he could not do both; they had to get ready to meet the feudal lord and work on the plan.

Therefore, Sasori slid out of Deidara's arms and off the bed.

He stood still for a few seconds to clear his foggy mind before he decided to be changed into the outfit in which he was to play the role of a bodyguard.

What he did not notice was that Deidara was awake the whole time and was watching Sasori from the corner of his eye, enjoying the free show before he decided to sit up.

****

Sasori heard Deidara's movements and turned toward the blonde while adding the last finishing touches to the uniform.

"Sasori danna, you look good in that, " Deidara said with a smirk.

Sasori looked at him suspiciously before asking Deidara the question on his mind.

" Deidara? When did you wake up "?

" Oh about an hour ago"

"WAIT so you were up this whole time, WATCHING ME"

"Un!" Deidara said with a smirk before grabbing his towel to go take a shower.

(** me: naughty naughty Deidara Deidara: and i have only scratched the surface)**

When Sasori heard the shower running he went and sat down on the bed remembering what had happened two nights before. He was so lost in thought that he did not even hear it when the shower stopped running and the bathroom door opening.

" Sasori danna?"

Deidara said as Sasori looked up to see his partner dressed in nothing but a towel around his waist, while drying his hair off with another towel.

" What's wrong?" Deidara said to Sasori before sitting on the bed next to him.

Then came the unexpected, or maybe you could say the expected.

Sasori pushed Deidara down onto the bed locking his lips in a passionate kiss that lasted for 2 minutes before pulling away to let Deidara breathe and to sit back up leaving the poor blonde confused.

" What was that for?"

" Sorry I couldn't control myself " Sasori said with a hint of lust in his voice," lets just say that was a little payback for watching me dress.

**( sasori: PAYBACK me : you go sasori )**

Deidara's confusion lifted and he smiled before getting up to get the kimono.

" Sasori danna ill need your help for me to get ready"

Sasori simply nodded as he helped Deidara put on the kimono.

When they were done, Sasori put Deidara's hair up into a traditional Japanese bun, but leaving Deidara's bangs to cover the left side of his face.

When they were finished with the kimono and hair, Deidara added the last final additions by adding a bit of blush and powder to make himself appear more feminine, and then added a flower to his hair from the small bouquet of flowers on the main dresser that was used for decoration.

Deidara stood in front of the mirror and marveled at his appearance.

He was amazed by the change form being an s-ranked criminal, to looking like a very beautiful and rich young woman.

" Come on Deidara we are going to be late if you keep looking at yourself in the mirror."

" sasori danna , we need fake names "

" Already taken care of , your name is Princess Danica and i am Zane your personal gaurd "

Deidara nodded and then followed Sasori who was already out the door of the room.

The mission had begun.

* * *

YAY chapter 8 is out

0.0 wait that means i did 2 chapters in just 2 days .

IM ON A ROLE

i plan on having chapter 9 out soon

sasori : i cant believe you , you are making me , well ... not ME.

deidara : what he is trying to say is that he cant believe you made him a bit nicer , personally i like this danna better.

sasori: DONT TRY TO FIGURE OUT WHAT IM SAYING

deidara : MAYBE IF YOU LIGHTENED UP MORE PEOPLE WOULD LIKE YOU

me: you both fight like a married couple

both: DO NOT

me: yep you do ,in fact everytime you both argue you sound like a married couple .

well i got to wrap this up.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter

-Tskyli


	9. Teasing

" Welcome! The master has been expecting you, please do come inside," a small petite woman said standing at the door wearing a simple kimono and an apron.

" Please let me tell the master you are here," the woman said to Deidara and Sasori before scurrying off into the house to find the lord of the house.

Sasori leaned in close to whisper something in Deidara's ear making him blush.

When the lord came into the room Deidara quickly composed him.

" HIME Welcome, welcome to my home, I must say my maid wasn't wrong when she told me of your beauty"

Deidara quickly reacted and said in a girly tone .

" Oh please sir, you may call me Danica, and thank you for letting my personal guard Zane and I stay for the next few days to discuss an alliance between our two countries"

Sasori was impressed at Deidara's acting lessons and how he made it seem so simple, it was as if Deidara had done it all his life.

" The pleasure is all mine miss Danica, my maid will take you to your rooms so you may unpack, and get settled in."

" Thank you kind sir"

All three stood up and bowed before the maid led Deidara and Sasori to their rooms. Deidara was about to pick up his luggage and carry it before Sasori quickly acted and said.

"Please miss Danica, let me get your bags"

Deidara was shocked but nodded and smiled.

" Thank you Zane"

The first room was Deidara's. He was shocked when he walked in and saw it as a traditional Japanese room built for a princess.

It had a large Japanese style king size bed with a white canopy over it in the center, a large vanity to the left, A shoji screen to change behind, and a door leading outside to his very own personal hot springs.

Sasori's room was next to Deidara's. It was a bit smaller but it was also a traditional Japanese room.

" I do hope you like your rooms, now I will leave you two to unpack "the maid bowed down before standing back up to say" dinner will be ready in two hours.

" Thank you very much, you may go now " Deidara said smiling to the lady.

" Shall I help you unpack miss Danica" Sasori said when the maid left , following Deidara into his room.

" Sasori we can stop with the acting now " Deidara said in his normal tone when the door was shut.

" But if you want, you may...Join me for a bath. That is if you wish to."

Sasori smiled and Deidara blushed remembering what Sasori said to him when they ha arrived.

" You still owe me for earlier today."

Deidara quickly walked behind the shoji screen to undress from his kimono.

When he found how difficult it was he finally gave in and asked for Sasori to help him.

Sasori was already stripped down and into his towel when he went to help Deidara.

" Face me so I can undo this in the front."

Deidara turned around to face him and Sasori quickly worked at the kimono.

When it was off Deidara stood there naked and blushing madly. Sasori lifted Deidara's chin and kissed his lips.

It felt as if time stood still for those few minutes to Deidara.

When Sasori pulled away, he quickly scooped Deidara into his arms and carried him bridal style into the bath, setting him gently in the water.

"Danna?" Deidara said as Sasori just stood there at the water's edge.

Deidara smiled soft, stood up to undo his hair, and splashed some water into his face taking the makeup off all the way. He then walked over to Sasori slowly and seductively, as Sasori stood there dazed at what he was seeing.

When Deidara was only centimeters away from Sasori's face, he planted a kiss on his Danna's cheek while removing the towel Sasori still had on, stroking at Sasori's member before he began to pump it.

Sasori moaned into the kiss at the small pleasure Deidara was giving him before his went wide as tongue from Deidara's hand mouth began to lick Sasori's member while Deidara still was pumping it.

Deidara soon stopped and led Sasori into the bath.

When they were both up to their shoulders in water they decided to stop with their little fun for a bit and just clean up a bit.

Sasori took a near by rag and soaked it in the water before he went behind Deidara.

The blonde's eyes widened when he felt the cloth touch his lower back and down to his ass before he felt a firm hand grope it.

He spun around quick to see his red headed partner standing there with a smirk on his face.

" What's that look on your face for danna" Deidara said with a hint of fear in his eyes.

" Didn't I tell you earlier that I would get back at you for this morning"

Deidara's eyes darted left to right before resting back on his partner.

" You want to do that here!?" Deidara blurted out but Sasori simply nodded and walked up to the blonde, giving him a passionate kiss, once again exploring the inside of Deidara's mouth.

Deidara gave out a slight moan as Sasori pushed him against the smooth rocks that were lined around the bath.

Sasori's stomach cord unraveled and wrapped its self around Deidara's thigh giving it a light squeeze before wrapping around Deidara's member.

Deidara gave out a sharp gasp as Sasori did this giving the redhead more arousing pleasure.

He just wanted to plunge into Deidara right now but he wouldn't until he was done teasing the poor blonde.

The cord began to slide its self up and down Deidara's cock giving Deidara a massive erection before sliding off and wrapping around Deidara's abdomen pulling the blonde close to Sasori to where there bodies were touching.

" DANNA" Deidara said surprised.

Sasori smirked when he saw Deidara's pleading but lustful eyes. The red head took hold of Deidara's hand that had stroked his member earlier when they first got in the bath and raised it out of the water.

Deidara could only watch lustfully as Sasori began to make out with the hand mouth while stroking Deidara with his other hand and holding him close to his body with his stomach cord.

Feeling everything all at once caused a huge wave of pleasure to hit Deidara as his soft moans became louder and louder then finally to pleas toward Sasori.

"DA-DANNA" Deidara panted and moaned out " PL-PLEASE"

Deidara took a sharp breath of air.

"DANNA PLEASE JUST FUCK ME NOW"

Sasori smirked and then pulled away, he finally got his sweet revenge the moment Deidara began to beg so he decided to stop while Deidara's pleas were fresh in his mind.

Sasori then picked up the blonde and carried him into the room bridal style.

He gently wrapped a towel around Deidara then another around himself before leaving to his room.

Deidara stood there holding the towel Sasori had put on him and trying to figure out what had just happened.

Finally, Deidara just shook his head, walked over to the shoji screen, and put on a robe.

Just then a small knock came from the door and Sasori poked his head in , he was already dressed in his warriors outfit and his hair was blow dried and brushed back to its normal self.

"Princess, the lord of the house wishes for us to join him for dinner" Sasori said as he acted in character.

Deidara nodded and said in a soft girlish tone " would you mind helping me with my kimono Zane?"

Sasori nodded and closed the door behind him.

Sasori helped Deidara dress and smirked when he stroked Deidara's still hard member.

" It seems to me that you will have to keep this through dinner until we can do something about it later.

Deidara growled and Sasori finally put the last layer of the seven-layer kimono on Deidara.

Sasori laughed as Deidara walked over to the vanity mirror and began to style his hair and put on his makeup.

When he was done Deidara stood up and opened the door.

" Shall we go to dinner now Zane" Deidara said with a slight hiss at sasori who was still chuckling.

The dinner was a large one that consisted of wild boar meat as the main meal.

Sasori was having a polite conversation with the lord but Deidara was silent through the whole meal.

Finally, Deidara snapped back from his trance when the lord asked him a question.

" I'm sorry, what was that my lord, my mind was off somewhere else "

The lord simply nodded and then repeated his question.

" I was wondering if you would like to join me for an evening walk in my garden to discuss an arrangement about the peace treaty between our lands"

"That shall be nice " Deidara said so he would not bring suspicion to the lord and to help get his mind off the event that had happened before dinner.

Sasori however simply glared at Deidara, who, at the moment, had ruined his plans after dinner.


	10. The begining to an eventful night

OMG I AM SO SORRY TO ALL OF MY READERS.

I have been so busy for the past few months because of school work.

and i completely forgot about this story.

I WILL FINISH IT i promise .

if i take this long again you have permission to email me or send me review reminders.

that will help prevent this from happening again.

* * *

It was past sundown and fireflies illuminated the sky as Deidara and the lord of the house walked on a long stone path through out the garden. They talked of their villages and the accomplishments that they have made, of course, Deidara was making up stories so he would not slip up and ruin the mission by giving off any hint about his leaders plans. 

However, thanks to the little " gift " Sasori gave him Deidara was forced to keep his raging hormones in check even though that did not stop him from being a bit more, well lets just say friendlier to the lord. Deidara had not realized earlier how handsome the lord looked; he looked to be only five years older than Deidara himself but was very masculine and fit, which did not help Deidara at all.

Sasori who was watching from afar to make sure nothing would happen to Deidara grew more jealous by the second. He noticed the lord begin to flirt with Deidara and Deidara seemed to be flirting back. Sasori made a mental note to " punish" Deidara later. When he was about to turn away after seeing Deidara was handling himself just fine he caught sight of the lord bending down on one knee and grabbing Deidara's hand.

Deidara was astounded at what was happening and he begged that Sasori was not seeing this. However Sasori was, and Sasori knew what was coming but he couldn't stop it or it would ruin the whole mission so he was forced to watch silently as the lord spoke.

" Hime Danica, I know that you came here only to discuss about peace among our lands but I could not ignore your beauty and I was instantly smitten"

Deidara prayed to whatever god that was watching in hopes that this was not happening now, not while his hormones were raging. He tried not to blush but failed and was soon taken aback at what the master of the house said next.

" Danica I ask for your hand in marriage not only for the sake of peace between our lands

Also because I find myself to be in love with you. Will you take my offer."

Deidara almost screamed out with anger when he heard those words. He loved Sasori, no one else and he wanted to shout out how absurd the idea was, but he was forced to remember that the mission needed to go smoothly so he could relay the information to the leader and kill the lord without causing an all out war and that meant that he had to wait a bit longer so he would not seem suspicious. Therefore, Deidara simply responded to the lord.

" I'm sorry but I must think this over first, it is all to sudden and I need sometime before I am ready to give you my answer, now if you excuse me I must retire to my room."

And with that, Deidara left the lord and swiftly in hopes of not running into his danna along the way. Sasori decided to follow Deidara back, he was sure on making Deidara receive his punishment now whether Deidara liked it or not.


	11. HOW COULD YOU ?

It was only a couple hours after the incident in the garden and Deidara still could not get any sleep. 

He tried taking a bath to calm his nerves, but this would not work and now all he was dressed in was a bathrobe. He was furious at the leader for sending him on this mission now.

Deidara kept telling himself that the leader must have known this was going to happen, and WHY did he have to send HIM on this mission, why not Itachi, he could pass for a girl to if he used cover up on his face to hide those damned lines.

" This is pointless " Deidara said sighing while collapsing on his canopy covered bed.

" The rest of the Akatsuki members are probably mocking me right now saying 'oh my god I wonder how Hime Deidara is doing on his mission, he probably likes wearing dresses so this mission is perfect for him,

Or if it was Hidan it would probably be along the lines of, that fucking fagot probably has already banged the damned lord and convinced him probably to give up the whole fucking country because he is a fucking pansy who could pass of as another girl in this organization"

Deidara screamed in frustration into his pillow trying to muffle the sound.

" Do I really look like a girl that much?"

" Yes you do" Deidara quickly spun around and his eyes met those of his danna's.

"And don't worry about what the others will think of you" Sasori said shutting the door behind him.

" How can I not worry danna, This whole mission is a fools errand, And I'm the main fool" Deidara said getting up to pace again while Sasori simply took over Deidara's spot on the bed to better situate himself for what was to come.

" The other members already think that I'm a fool, what do you think they are going to think of me after this mission."

" Deidara they don't-"

"YES THE DO DANNA, they have always thought that I was a fool "

" Looks like somebody needs some chocolate"

" SHUTUP "

" Look Deidara, if anyone says anything that insults or hurt you, I will beat them to a bloody pulp" Sasori said sighing " why don't you just come to bed, its getting late and besides maybe I can help relieve that little gift I left you with earlier"

Deidara stopped pacing and sat down next to Sasori " I'm not tired at all danna and if you mean my erection that you painfully left me with I already relieved myself when I took a bath, as you know Sasori danna my hands can be used for more than sculpting clay"

Sasori stood up, walked out the room, and then came back with a small bottle of wine.

" Then why don't we have one drink to help wash away the worries." He said pulling a small vial out of his cloak and pouring some of its contents into Deidara's drink.

" Ok but I only am having one small glass, I don't feel like getting drunk tonight."

"That's perfectly understandable dei-kun" Sasori purred as he handed the glass to Deidara and watched intently as Deidara drank the liquid in one gulp. Deidara then turned to Sasori and smiled.

" Thank you danna that was refreshing."

" No problem Dei"

" Um danna, were you watching when the lord of the house asked for my –"

" Sadly yes I was, your not thinking of even considering it are you Deidara, I mean if it makes you happy then I'm completely fine with whatever-"

"THERES NO WAY IN THE SEVEN LEVELS OF HELL THAT I WILL MARRY HIM " Deidara shouted before looking down.

" I love you danna, not him, I mean I don't even know the guy and he thinks I'm a gir-"

Sasori interrupted Deidara with a kiss and took advantage of when Deidara let out an excited gasp allowing Sasori to squeeze his tongue in and explore the hot, wet caverns of Deidara's mouth.

Deidara moaned helplessly at the pleasure the small kiss gave him and was taken aback when Sasori pulled away to give Deidara some air.

Deidara wanting to feel more of that sweet intoxicating pleasure, pulled Sasori into another kiss and collapsed under the weight causing Sasori to land softly on top of Deidara while Deidara still continued to hungrly kiss Sasori.

Sasori took this moment to untie the knot on the cloth belt that kept the robe covering the prize he sough after underneath. Sasori successfully undid the knot and ran his hand up along Deidara's body that was still pulsating with some heat from after his bath.

These small touches gave Deidara an instant erection and he begged Sasori to continue.

Sasori kissed Deidara's collarbone and began a trail of kisses that led up to Deidara's ear where he sucked on Deidara's earlobe then all the way down to the part where Deidara's abdomen ended and his erected member began.

He paused to take in the sight before him; Deidara's naked body glistening with sweat from the heat of their bodies touching and Deidara panting from the pleasure each touch gave him.

" Flip over on your knees"

Deidara did as he was told and Sasori got off the bed and removed the shirt he was wearing.

Sasori then attached chakra strings to Deidara making him a human puppet bent on doing Sasori's bidding.

Sasori made Deidara briefly get up off the bed to finish striping Sasori and then return to his to the same position he was in before.

Sasori wrapped chakra strings around Deidara's wrists, knees, and ankles like handcuffs and wrapped the other ends to the bed post so that Deidara was on his knees and stretched wide.

" I have every right to punish you for that teasing earlier in the bath"

Sasori's stomach cord unraveled and began to snake itself across Deidara's upper back and then down lower to Deidara's hips.

Deidara gasped at the pleasure the cold metal touching his skin, but something could not sink in right, why did these minor touches feel so good especially since he did not want to have sex tonight in the first place.

Before he could ponder on the subject, any longer he felt the cord unravel its self from his body and Sasori's weight being added to the bed.

"Dei-kun " Sasori said purring his name with lust. "Are you ready?" he asked as he licked Deidara's entrance causing the blonde male to gasp for air.

Without warning Sasori slammed into Deidara and began rocking in and out of the blonde in a wavelike motion. Deidara could not hold it in any longer and moaned out Sasori's name into the pillow in front of him.

Sasori having seen Deidara's attempt to hide his moans took hold of Deidara's swollen cock and began to pump.

Tears watered in Deidara's eyes from all the pleasure that Sasori gave him and soon he came all over the bed letting his seed spill out.

Sasori who was still far from reaching his climax let go of Deidara's cock and licked his fingers so that Deidara could see in the corner of his eye.

After a few minutes and many moans Deidara then came again followed shortly after Sasori who untied the chakra strings that held Deidara before collapsing to the bed with the blonde collapsing next to him and they both fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sasori awoke to the hyperactive blonde, he knew packing up so they could leave this place. He was already cleaned up and had on his normal attire and his Akatsuki cloak on.

Sasori sat up in bed and Deidara turned his head to see the redhead.

"Morning danna " Deidara said as he walked over and gave Sasori a kiss on the cheek before returning to his packing.

" Would you like me to pour you some of that wine from last night" before Sasori could answer the sound of a glass bottle was heard.

Deidara picked up the small vial that was once sitting next to now smashed wine bottle.

"Danna what is THIS?!?!"

Sasori whirled around to face the now furious Deidara.

" YOU POISONED ME?"

"No dei ….I…Its just.. It was just a little something to make you feel pleasure"

" YOU…. YOU PUT AN APHRODISIAC IN MY DRINK?!?!?!?! HOW COULD YOU."

But before Sasori could answer the lord of the house and one of his assistants came bursting into the room.

"HIME WHATS WRONG, WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE PRINCESS ?!"

"danna grab the bags, I will handle this."

Sasori did as he was told and wrapped chakra strings around the bags of clothes and things that kazuku could sell for some profit. When he was far from the mansion he heard a loud boom but he kept running until Deidara landed one of his clay birds in front of him.

"get on danna , ill fly us back to the base" Deidara said angrily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived back at the base the immediately reported to the leader and then left to go to their rooms.

Deidara was unpacking stuff into his dressers when Sasori walked in.

"Dei… I'm sorry"

"FOR WHAT DANNA" Deidara spat out as he quickly turned around to face Sasori.

" I didn't want you-"

" WHAT DIDN'T WANT ME TO GET ANGRY WHEN YOU BASSICALY FORCED YOURSELF INTO MY PANTS BY GIVING ME AN APHRODISIAC CAUSING ME TO BELIEVE THAT I WAS THE ONE WHO WANTED IT"

"Dei….."

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM, YOUR NO BETTER THAN ITACHI!!!"

* * *

Yay chapter 11 is finally up

And its long o.O

This is for those who wanted a longer chapter.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Sasori- Deidara hates me now

Tskyli – don't worry Sasori he's just pissed off at you, that's all.


	12. Harassment

For the next few days Deidara didn't say a word to Sasori. He wouldn't let Sasori come into his room and barricaded the door that connected his room to Sasori's.

Sasori would tend to walk into a room and find Deidara chatting idly with another member, most of the time it was Konan or Kisame. However, whenever Deidara spotted Sasori he would excuse himself and leave. This would always break Sasori's heart slowly and he desperately wanted o tell Deidara how sorry he was for that foolish little thing he did that hurt the blonde so much, but for some reason Sasori couldn't find a way how.

So what he did to cope with his heart breaking was lock himself within his room to emotionlessly work on his puppets, sometimes not coming out for days.

However tonight seemed different, it was raining and he had been working on his puppets for what seemed to be hours. Deciding that it was getting late he put all his materials away and lied in bed. He couldn't sleep; thoughts consumed him, thoughts of Deidara. So he did what he often found himself doing on nights like these. He sat at his window and stared out into the cold dreary scenery in front of him.

The pitter patter of rain was soon followed by flashes of lightning and the sounds of booming thunder.

Just then something caught Sasori's eye, it wasn't the lightning flash in the sky but what the lightning revealed. Off in the distance he could see two figures and one seemed to be struggling to get away. Another lightning flash lit up the night again and showed the figures as clear as day.

Itachi and Deidara…..

Deidara was struggling to get out of Itachi grasp but the man had a firm hold it seemed.

Deidara set off a few explosions then went limp as Itachi punched him in the stomach.

Sasori couldn't stand to watch anymore of this, he grabbed his cloak and jumped out, landing and then running after the two to where he last saw them.

When Sasori arrived at the spot he could hear faint screams over the loud thunder but immediately he recognized he screams as Deidara's. His lover was in pain, he was Sasori's and Itachi was hurting HIS lover.

Furry swept over the redhead as he dashed quickly toward the sounds only hoping that Deidara was ok.

Upon arriving at the spot where he heard Deidara's screams he stepped into a small clearing in the woods and was horrified.

There hanging limp on one single tree in the middle was Deidara being held only by ropes tying his wrists to the branches (how Itachi normally suspends his victims).

He was only dressed in what now appeared to be the remains of shredded boxers and had multiple cuts all over his body.

Strangely though there was no Itachi to be seen

Slowly he approached his blonde partner, his lover.

He caressed Deidara's cheek and then stopped when he saw a dark figure appear from its hiding spot and approach them. Lightning flashed once more revealing deep red sharingan eyes in the light.

Instantly the redhead fell into a fighting stance as if to protect himself and Deidara.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM" Sasori yelled devastated.

"hello to you to Sasori " Itachi said with a smirk as he and Sasori circled around each other as if performing a deadly dance.

Itachi then stopped and leaned against the tree Deidara was suspended as Sasori watched in fear, ready to strike.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT"

Itachi simply smirked.

" I found poor little dei-kun crying to Konan about how confused he was." he said running a hand up Deidara's leg to a cut on his thigh before putting his head down to lick the blood off coming from the cut.

Sasori watched disgusted and was about to attack when Itachi spoke again.

"He didn't know if his precious little Danna had loved him or just wanted him for the sex"

These word pained Sasori as he listened to Itachi's speak the words.

"He was blabbing about how you had saved him, how he fell in love with you, how he made love to you, how he wanted to be happy with you"

As Sasori's pain grew so did Itachi's smirk.

"This however, little scorpion, was unacceptable" Itachi continued. "I couldn't let my little sex toy be taken away and be played with by another. So I decided to take him back, mark him, and once again play with him"

"No…." Sasori whispered as bile rose up in his throat and stumbling back on what Itachi had just said.

"You should be flattered though Sasori, he spat in my face when I commanded him to beg and told me how you would rescue him and how he kept screaming your name.

Itachi moved forward, grabbing a fistful of Sasori's hair and dragging Sasori's ear to his lips.

"I have every right to make you a toy of my own, and if you deny me that right I will kill you where you stand."

Sasori knew that Itachi meant every word of what he just said and there was no use fighting, if he did one of them was going to die and most likely that was himself.

Also there was the chance that Deidara could get killed in the fight and Sasori would be dead before he let that happen. He would have fought the uchiha but also he knew Deidara would never forgive him if he died and would never want him to risk his life over it in the first place.

So there was only on option left.

Itachi now looked into Sasori's eyes and smirked as Sasori shamefully put his head down in defeat and closed his eyes.

There was nothing he could do except to give Itachi his prize until he could figure out how to kill that bastard.

So for now he let Itachi touch him where only his lover had touched him and allowed the harassment go on as he stood there helplessly.

"Just get on with it" Sasori said venomously, growing impatient of Itachi's small nibbles and kisses.

"That's a good little scorpion "Itachi said pushing Sasori to the ground, taking out a kunai to undo Sasori's pants.

Just then Itachi stopped and turned toward Deidara, chucking the kunai at his limp body on the tree.

Sasori watched in horror as the kunai was heading straight toward his love and did the only thing he could do at the moment, scream.

"NOOOOOOOO" Sasori screamed forcing Itachi off him as he watched the kunai head straight toward his lover barley whizzing past the unconscious blonde by a few inches to the left of his heart hitting its target in the dark as a grunting sound could be heard.

Out of the darkness and into the clearing stepped the silver haired man carrying his three bladed scythe.

"Hidan what is it that you want" Itachi spat.

Hidan looked at Sasori and then to Itachi.

"The leader has told me to inform you of a mission that you are going on right way; you are to find information on any of the bijous in the hidden star village. Pein wants you to leave in a half an hour and no later, your partner is Kisame"

Itachi scoffed and stood up pulling Sasori up with him.

"I won't forget about where we last left off, we shall continue when I comeback …. My new play toy"

And with that Itachi disappeared into a puff of smoke leaving Hidan and Sasori to stand and stare at each other.

"Man this hurts like a bitch" Hidan said taking out the kunai from his chest.

"Help me get him off of here"

Sasori did as was told and began to help Hidan get Deidara off the tree, quickly grabbing the blonde before he fell to the ground.

"I thought you were on Itachi's side"

"Listen I'm sorry for what I did to the blonde kid alright, I truly fucking regret it, I thought the damned feelings I had for the kid would only go away if I screwed him once."

Hidan looked down in shame.

"I was wrong, when I realized I was hurting Deidara it pained me, I love that brat, and maybe even as much as you, but I see now you're better for him"

The both stood in silence for a few minutes before Hidan began to walk away.

"Hidan." Sasori said stopping the silver haired man in his tracks.

"I –I forgive you" Sasori then looked down at his now sleeping partner" and I know Deidara would to"

Hidan smiled and then walked away.

When Sasori arrived back at the base with his partner he lied the blonde down in his bed and tended to the wounds before sitting in a chair to watch over his sleeping partner.

* * *

Yay chapter 12 is finally up

And its MASSIVLEY LONGlong o.O

sorry for my procrastinating.

oh and the next chapter will be the last to Unwanted memories.

however thats not the end to the story ( ITS A TRILOGY)

Sasori- oh yay i cant wait

Tskyli – GAH SASORI YOU KNOW I HATE SARCASM

Deidara- YAY DANNA SAVED ME -glomps-

Sasori- 0/0 -blushes like mad-

Well thats it for now.


End file.
